videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
Naruto Shippuuden: Kizuna Drive
| accessdate= 2012-12-16 }}|EU=25.03.2011|AU=31.03.2011}} |Spielmodi = Singleplayer, Multiplayer |Plattform(en) = PlayStation Portable |Medien = UMD |Altersfreigabe = |Vorgänger = Naruto Shippuuden Legends: Akatsuki Rising |Nachfolger = }} ist ein Naruto-Game und weiters für die PlayStation Portable erschienen. Ferner gehört es zur Uzumaki Chronicles-Serie. Gameplay Dieses Spiel enthält bereits einige Elemente, die auch den anderen Vertretern dieser Reihe vergleichsweise hohe Verkaufszahlen einbringen. So können die Spieler ihre Shinobi auf der Konsole nachahmen, indem sie ihre zahllosen Gegner mit diversen Waffen und auch Techniken, sogenannten Jutsus, eliminieren. Dabei orientiert sich der Stand der Jutsus an der Handlung des bis dahin erschienen Mangas. | accessdate= 2012-12-16 }} Handlung Die Handlung dieses Spiels orientiert sich keinesfalls am Manga, so erzählt es seine eigenen Geschichte. Diese spielt chronologisch gesehen direkt nach der Begegnung der Konoha-Shinobi mit Hidan und Kakuzu und es endet bei der Jagd nach Itachi. Die Handlung findet in einem kleinem Dorf namens Yumegakure statt, die zugleich Heimat eines gewaltigen Ungeheuers ist, nur Der Dreiköpfige genannt. Das Dorf hat einen Friedenspakt mit Konohagakure geschlossen, doch eines Tages rennt eine Gestalt, die wie Naruto aussieht, auf den Dächern Yumegakures umher und platziert plötzlich ein Siegel auf seiner Stirn, woraufhin er sich vollständig zu Kurama transformiert und eine gewaltige Bijuu Dama auf das Dorf abfeuert. Itachi Uchiha ist in der Nähe und beobachtet das Geschehen. Einige Shinobi bekämpfen das Bijuu und später sieht man die Gestalt bei Danzou Shimura sitzen und über etwas reden. Noch etwas später findet eine Entführungsserie in Konoha statt, woraufhin das Team Kakashi mit Shikamaru, der zeitweilig Sai ersetzt, auf die Mission geschickt wird, die Entführer zu schnappen. Sie begegnen einigen Banditen, die jedoch schnell besiegt sind, während eine Kunoichi aus Yumegakure sie heimlich beobachtet. Zurück in Yumegakure berät sie sich mit ihrem Vater, woraufhin sie aus Angst vor einem erneuten Angriff Konohas beschließen, den Dreiköpfigen freizulassen. Als Naruto derweil bei einer Portion Ramen bei Ichiraku sitzt, wird er zu einer Notfall-Teambesprechung geladen. Dort erfährt er, dass es erneut ein Opfer gibt und dass das Team Kakashi - nun wieder mit Sai - diesen Fall untersucht. In der im Meeting erwähnten Wüste treffen sie auf Shinobi aus Yumegakure, wo die Kunoichi, die sie beobachtet hat, ihnen von Narutos Taten erzählt, doch dieser hat nicht die geringste Erinnerung an diese. Andernorts trainiert Konohamaru mit seinem Sensei Ebisu im Wald, als sie plötzlich von Yumegakure-Shinobi angegriffen werden, welche aber von Team Asuma mit Yamato als zeitweiligen Anführer aufgehalten werden können. Sie flüchten und können Konohamaru noch kidnappen. Währenddessen will sich das Team Kakashi auf den Heimweg machen, doch da werden sie erneut von Yumegakure Shinobi attackiert, angeführt von der Kunoichi Ryuka, die sie bereits vorher getroffen haben. Sie stellt sich ihnen im Kampf, kann aber selbst nach Einsatz des Tenro-Ryu Ninjutsu: Jujinka no Jutsu nicht gewinnen. Nach ihrer Rückkehr nach Konoha erfährt Naruto von Konohamarus Entführung und schreit Tsunade an, warum noch keine Rettungsteams entsandt wurden. Daraufhin erzählt Tsunade von den Partikelspuren in den Fußabdrücken, die nur in dem Wald vorkommen, der Yumegakure umgibt und sie erzählt ihnen auch noch von dem Dreiköpfigen. Da kommt plötzlich Shizune herein gestürmt, mit der Nachricht, dass ein gewaltiges Monster am Haupteingang des Dorfes steht. Naruto, der vermutet, dass es der Dreiköpfige ist, macht sich sofort auf den Weg. Im Wald von Konoha trainieren gerade Hinata, Lee und Neji miteinander, als Hinata etwas spürt und ihr Byakugan aktiviert. So kann sie eine unheimliche Chakra-Menge sehen, die sich auf das Dorf zubewegt. Die drei eilen dorthin, finden aber Shukaku vor. Auch Naruto kommt an und erinnert sich an Shukaku, doch kann es nicht glauben, da es schon lange von den Akatsuki versiegelt wurde. Die vier Konoha-Shinobi können es besiegen, woraufhin es sich in einen Konoha-Shinobi zurückverwandelt, der von den Yumegakure-Shinobi in dieses Bijuu verwandelt worden ist. Naruto verlangt von Tsunade, dass nun endlich Rettungs-Teams entsandt werden und Tsunade gibt Kakashi und Yamato die Mission, Yumegakure auszukundschaften, Team Kakashi soll als Vormarsch-Truppe agieren und Ino, Shikamaru und Choji sollen als Team Yamato das Team Kakashi unterstützen. Auf ihrem Weg nach Yumegakure begegnen sie auch schon den einheimischen Shinobi, die sie bekämpfen. Naruto will sie überzeugen, dass es nicht er war, der ihr Dorf zerstört hat, doch sie glauben ihm nicht und so geht der Kampf weiter, jedoch diesmal im umliegenden Wald. Nicht weit von ihnen entfernt durchstreift das Team Hebi den Wald, das ebenfalls von Yumegakure-Shinobi angegriffen wird, was aber keine großen Erfolge einbringt. Der letzte der Gegner der Hebi sagt, dass Sasukes Augen die selben sind, wie die des Mannes im schwarzen Umhang, doch bevor Sasuke mehr erfahren kann, stirbt der Shinobi. Das Team Kakashi ist nun im Wald, als plötzlich Yamato aus dem Gebüsch auftaucht und vorschlägt, auf den Hügel der Illusionen zu klettern, da sie von dort die Gegend überblicken können, doch Kakashi meint, dass er das tun könne, aber dass Kakashi und sein Team weiter voranschreiten, da Naruto bereits ungeduldig ist. Sie treffen nun auf einen weiteren hochrangigen Shinobi, der sich in eine große käferähnliche Kreatur verwandelt, doch auch er kann besiegt werden. Als alle Konoha-Shinobi wieder zusammenkommen, teilt ihnen Kakashi mit, dass der Feind bereits verschwunden ist, auf Grund von Anweisungen des Dorfoberhauptes. Die Konoha-Shinobi treffen nun endlich in Yumegakure ein, welches in Trümmern liegt. Es folgen weitere Kämpfe und auch eine Begegnung mit Itachi Uchiha, dessen Auftrag es eigentlich war, die falschen Bijuus zu zerstören. Nach einem kurzen Kampf zwischen diesem und Kakashi verschwindet Itachi, der später zu Zetsu sagt, dass er die falschen Bijuus nicht mehr zu zerstören braucht, weil es die Konoha-Shinobi für ihn erledigen. Zurück in Yumegakure klärt sich auf, dass ein Shinobi aus dem Dorf namens Gensui sich selbst in Kurama verwandelt hat, damit die Shinobi von Yumegakure schließlich den Dreiköpfigen freilassen, der für Gensuis Vorhaben essentiell ist. Es erscheint ein anderer Shinobi, der Konohamaru ein Siegel aufsetzt, woraufhin sich dieser in ein falsches Nibi verwandelt, weshalb Naruto gegen es kämpfen muss. Sie können es besiegen und einen erschöpften Konohamaru zurückergattern, der sofort von Sakura medizinisch versorgt wird. Gensui erzählt nun die Wahrheit über die Entstehung des Dorfes Yumegakure: So wurde es einst von Genuis Clan gegründet, doch ein anderer Clan kam an die Macht und verbannte ersteren aus dem Dorf. Gensui will außerdem noch die ganze Welt beherrschen. Er verschwindet und Naruto und seine Kumpanen werden vom Dorfoberhaupt beauftragt, Ryuka davon abzuhalten, den Dreiköpfigen zu befreien. Währenddessen kommt Hebi in Yumegakure an, wo sie das Dorfoberhaupt verhören, wo sich Itachi aufhält, was dieser jedoch nicht weiß. Sasuke lässt Karin die gesamte Umgebung absuchen, jedoch ohne Erfolg, daher reist Hebi zu ihrem ursprünglichen Ziel weiter. Naruto und die anderen wollen Ryuka überzeugen, dass Naruto unschuldig ist, doch sie glaubt ihnen nicht und nach einem kurzem Kampf kommt es zur Auflösung des Siegels, woraufhin sich die Konoha-Shinobi zurückziehen. Ryuka will die Kugel nehmen, mit der man den Dreiköpfigen kontrollieren kann, wird aber von Gensui erstochen, weshalb nun dieser die Kugel besitzt. Ryuka und ihre zwei Clanmitglieder entschuldigen sich bei Naruto und dieser verspricht, den Dreiköpfigen aufzuhalten, koste es, was es wolle. Ryuka hält Gensui ein Kunai an die Kehle und sagt zu Naruto, er solle ihn töten und nicht auf sie acht geben, doch da dreht sich der Spieß um und Gensui hat nun Ryuka in seiner Gewalt. Er beschließt, dass Ryuka die Konoha-Shinobi aufhalten soll und setzt ihr ein Siegel auf, woraufhin sie sich in ein falsches Kyuubi verwandelt, welches aber von ihnen aufgehalten werden kann. Gensuis Sohn wird beinah vom Dreiköpfigen getötet, jedoch kann Naruto ihn retten. Nach einem langen Kampf gelingt es den Konoha-Shinobi, den Dreiköpfigen zu besiegen und Gensuis Vater zu befreien, der sich zuvor von dem Biest absorbieren ließ. Nachdem nun auch andere Shinobi aus Yumegakure eintreffen, kommt es zur Versöhnung zwischen den Shinobi und es herrscht nun wieder Frieden. Zurück in Konoha erfährt man, dass dieser ganze Zwischenfall ein Plan von Danzou war, Hokage zu werden. Schlußendlich hilft Konoha Yume beim Wiederaufbau ihres Dorfes, wobei sich Yamatos Mokuton sehr nützlich erweist. Charaktere In kommen einige Charaktere aus der Naruto-Serie vor, die Shinobi sind und aus verschiedenen Dörfern stammen. Jeder dieser Charaktere hat eine individuelle Hintergrundgeschichte und ganz eigene Techniken und Kampfstile, die er/sie im Kampf anwendet.Da die volle Biographierung aller Charaktere und Jutsus dieser Charakter nicht ein zwingender Bestandteil dieses Wikis ist, wird hier auf diese verzichtet und an dieser Stelle auf das Narutopedia verwiesen. Cheats und Freischaltbares Auch in gibt es durch das Eingeben von Cheats oder durch das Absolvieren bestimmter Aufgaben etwas freizuschalten. Diese Dinge sind nun in der folgenden Tabelle aufgelistet: | accessdate= 2012-12-16 }} Bilder Datei:NarutoShippuudenKizunaDrive-CoverPSPUS.png| nordamerikanisches PSP-Cover Videos zu thumb|left|335px| - Gameplay-Video Links Anmerkungen Quellen Kategorie:Naruto-Games Kategorie:PlayStation Portable